Life in Repitition
by L0v3LyInk
Summary: His goal was to help pull her out of the depression she had slipped into but time changed more than just her attitude.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the setting, or the characters.

Claimer: The idea is MINE. I read no other stories that i pulled this idea from. It came from my head. : )

_**This is a continuation of Life in Repitition:The Beginning.**_

* * *

Sakura moaned softly cuddling closely with her pillow as the sunlight lit up the room in thin streaks from the sunset caused by the blinds covering all of her windows. Burying her face into the fabric she took in a long deep breath. Her eyebrows began twitching in confusion when her brain started to realize that the scent of her pillow was different. It smelled more like cologne than it did her pillow. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up to see a sleeping copy ninja under her from their intervention hours before. "ka…shi?" she whispered tenderly watching what was showing of his sleeping face.

Memories started to flood back into her head of their brief but blunt talk at the café, her escape home, and then their talk at her house before she passed out. Had she really been asleep that long though? She looked over at the VCR across the room for the time that read 6:27 before she slowly laid her head back down on the man's chest. His arms were wrapped around her and she was completely laying on top of him. She wasn't complaining though. It was a nice change for her. Her eyes closed and she took in another slow deep breath of Kakashi's scent.

_This isn't weird…is it?_ She asked herself knowing the answer to the question. She could hear his slow breathing and his steady heartbeat which was lulling her back to sleep like the heartbeat of a dog would to its pup. She sighed and opened her eyes again. It wasn't right. She looked up at Kakashi's face once again before she shifted herself so she could easily get up off the couch hopefully without waking him. Once she was ready though she couldn't bring herself to do it. The body heat, the touch, the closeness was all too much for her to give up. She felt…so easy but that was all she wanted anymore. Contact. _I'll just wait for him to rip it away from me._

"Do you need to get up Sakura?" came a soft, deep, and sleepy voice from above her.

She looked up at him slightly surprised that he was awake though she had been moving around a bit. "Oh, um no." She whispered softly before looking away from him. He watched her with a slight curiosity as to why she had been moving around previously but dismissed it laying his head back again. Silence filled the room as sounds from the outside world softly slipped in through the cracks of the door and windows. "Kakashi…why…?"

He looked back down at Sakura slowly giving her a puzzled look, "Why what Sakura?" She was looking up at him now her eyes watching his very intently. After a moment though she looked down and shook her head trying to dismiss her question embarrassed that she had brought it up again. "Why what? Why help you?" he questioned softly sitting himself up with her on top of him. She jumped slightly when he started moving and was about to shift off of him when he took hold of her arm. "You need someone Sakura," he whispered with a serious look that also held a flicker of compassion and tenderness, "you are on a path that wasn't made for you. You were never the type of person to be alone and that will never change. So let go. Let all the pain go. There isn't anything you can do to change what has happened. Dwelling won't get you anywhere or anything. It's time to move on."

Sakura lip quivered before tears started rolling down her cheeks once more and her hands rose to cover her tired, pale face. Kakashi shushed her softly and then chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. "Come on. I'll make us something to eat. It's supper time so what do you want?" He stood up taking her with him making sure she didn't fall on her ass. Once she was on her feet he looked down at her and moved her hands out of her face so he could wipe away the tears. A soft smile was on her lips and a giggle escaped as he did that single tears still slipping from her eyes.

"Supper? God, you are so old Kakashi." He chuckled with her and then released her from his grip rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose I am compared to you. Don't get distracted though. If you show me where everything is I'll make us something to eat." He moved over to her kitchen looking around clueless. Her eyes followed him but she sighed quietly letting the smile fall from her face. Her eyes slipped outside the dawning day watching birds flutter to and fro in the trees as black shadows against the reddening sky. _I'll be back in the hospital in less than 12 hours…_ she thought getting lost in the slightly depressing thought that quickly lead back to previous conversations. "Sakura?" Kakashi said suddenly behind her.

She turned around looking back at him caught off guard. This caused him to chuckle before repeating for the third tim, "Show me where things are and I'll cook something for us." She nodded and silently drifted off to the kitchen where she began pulling out different utensils to cook with. Kakashi watched her for a moment before following after her perplexed by her suddenly solemn attitude. "Saku-" he began only to get cut off by her looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Kakashi…" she whispered setting down the pan that was in her hand. She brought her hands up to her face to hide the tears that burned as they slid down her cheeks. He went to move over to her but she quickly jabbed a pointing finger towards the door. "I…I need to be alone….I'm sorry Kakashi please leave." She hiccupped. He sighed softly and silently left respecting her wishes. He wasn't going to give up that easily but it wasn't good to rush the healing process.

He slipped on his sandals and shut the door behind him. Once she could no longer feel his presence she let out a loud childish sob. Her pointing hand returned to her face to hide the tears from no one as she slowly leaned back against the counter. Sliding down them she came to the floor letting the tears slip from her eyes as they pleased. It had been so long since she had an honest to god cry and in a way it felt good but she didn't want anyone around to watch. Only herself.

**Let all the pain go. There isn't anything you can do to change what has happened.**

**

* * *

**

He didn't know if he was going to be here but this was where Tsunade said he usually was. As he began doubting his blond student's location he saw him rolling down the path slowly on his way home. Kakashi stopped letting Naruto approach him and when the boy saw his sensei his eyes widened. "Kakashi, when did you get back?" The wheelchair came to a stop and Kakashi walked over to Naruto.

"Earlier today but ran into Sakura. Sorry for not coming to see you sooner." He said with a happy glint in his eyes. As soon as the name slipped from Kakashi's lips though any emotion that Naruto had on his face faded.

"Oh." He said at a loss of something to say. The right side of his face twitched and a pissed of look replaced the blank look on his face. "Well it was nice seeing you." He let go of his wheels and began to roll off but was stopped by Kakashi grabbing the handles on the back of the chair.

"Let me walk you home." Kakashi said in a perfectly happy tone though Naruto said nothing as Kakashi's rolled his student down the path. They traveled in silence until they were about 5 minutes from Naruto's house and Kakashi stopped making the chair stop with him. "Do you remember the first test?" Kakashi said softly as the sun dipped down low filling the sky with oranges, yellows and reds. A streetlight from a little ways down the road flickered on lighting up the area right below it. Kakashi looked over at the sunset as Naruto stared at the ground thinking the word as Kakashi said it, "Teamwork."

"Shut the fuck up Kakashi!" Naruto snarled turned back glare at his ex-sensei.

Kakashi looked down at him his eyes now vacant and stern and his voice the echoed the look. "You know how Sakura has been. How could you do nothing?"

Naruto snorted and looked away. "If you came here to lecture me you can just leave. I'm not going to listen. She's not my teammate anymore. There IS no fucking team 7 anymore. I'M NOT EVEN A FUCKING NINJA BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH!" he shouted as Kakashi watched him without really watching him. Naruto tried to quickly speed off but Kakashi grabbed the chair again. Naruto spun around and punched his ex-sensei in the face with all the chakra he could muster only to have Kakashi blow up in his face and be replaced by a log. (LOG!)

"Predicable as always Naruto." Naruto livid as all hell turned to look at Kakashi whom was standing in front of him now. "I'm disappointed in you. She was doing her job; as a friend and as a medic. You of all people should know that. Put yourself in her shoes. What would you have done if your best friend was dying in front of you?"

"I would respect her wishes and let her die!" Naruto shouted.

He shook his head then turned and walked away. Naruto always thought best after he had time to cool off and think. After the words had time to sink down into his skin and really send their meaning to him.

Naruto sat there shaking heavily in a rage staring at his withered legs. Long after Kakashi had disappeared leaving Naruto in the dark he took in a long deep breath. The shaking had subsided but the anger he felt remained and would for the rest of the night. He took a hold of his wheels and began his trip back home; the words only beginning to process in his mind.

**How could you do nothing?**

**

* * *

**

The morning had been a blur to her. She remembered getting up to her annoying alarm clock but following that she had slipped back into her numbed auto-pilot state of being. She had only been at work for 3 hours but her mind was plagued by the thoughts that had always troubled her mind. She sighed heavily as she ran her hand across her forehead and eyes picking up her next patient chart blinking at the name. Neji Hyuuga.

She hesitated for a moment before she headed off looking at the room numbers and then paused at the door when she came to it. She looked down and took in a slow breath before grabbing the door and walking in making sure her face didn't give her away. "Good morning Neji." She said calmly looking over at the man sitting on the bed. His eyes coldly looked up over at his nurse, though he gave everyone but Tenten the same eyes. "How have you been feeling?" She asked walking over next to the bed looking at the monitors making sure they all were working accurately.

"Perfectly fine thank you." He calmly answered watching every move she made. She looked down at him and stepped back to look at his chart. Before she could say anything though Neji swung his legs over the edge of the bed and had his gown pulled up to reveal the bandages on his side along with his plaid boxers. "It's feeling better from yesterday so it's made progress. I expect you to release me so I can leave tonight because in all honesty I do not need to be here."

"Strait forward as always Neji." She moved over to him slowly removing the bandages. Once they were completely off Sakura looked down at him and ran her fingers over the lighter toned skin. Placing her hand over it then she closed her eyes and pumped her chakra into his side to make sure everything was healing up as it should be. Once she was satisfied she opened her eyes and removed her hand nodding to him. "Seems alright. All of the other cuts and bruises were healed up?" She rose an eyebrow looking over at him as he replaced the hospital gown to its proper place.

"What a stupid question. If they weren't I would have said something." He laid back on the bed again as Sakura rolled her eyes and headed for the exit her check up completed. She opened the door but before she could make it out Neji looked up and announced. "Hinata's anniversary is tomorrow evening. I expect you to be there since her bastard husband is your best friend."

Her hand on the doorknob gently shook as she stood there. Letting go she turned around to look back at him with cold dead eyes. He watched her rather surprised by her response though he kept himself composed. "I work tomorrow evening so I will not be able to attend. I'll be sure to stop at her grave and give her my blessing before I come to work though."

"Hn…that will have to do then." His reply came slowly as if trying to assess her response but once his own reply came he said it as if dismissing her. She didn't move though. She continued to stare from the door way until he looked back at her. "What?" he asked irritated that she was still there and even more bothered by the fact she was giving him the same intent look.

He would never have been prepared for what she said, "Hinata's dead Neji." His eyes widened at her bluntness and was about to say something when she cut of his words. "Naruto morns more than you and your whole family combined so if I hear of you bad mouthing Naruto tomorrow of all days I'll kill you and that's not a threat. It's a promise."

She disappeared before he could even process what she said and she left slamming the door shut to mark the end of the conversation. He looked away from the door disregarding what she said though keeping it in the back of his mind because he knew she meant each and every word.

Shaking slightly outside the door she stood staring at the floor; this time it wasn't from sadness. She desired to pummel that arrogant, egotistical asshole. How did Tenten put up with him? Then again how did Tenten put up with EITHER of her teammates?

She removed her hand from the crumpled door knob and headed off down the hall trying to compose herself so she didn't injure the upcoming patient. It was so much easier said than done. So many questions were rushing through her head only enflaming her rage. She had to take a break.

Down the hall Shizune was walking towards her with a small smile on her face now that she had her required target in sight. When Sakura stopped though and covered her face with the clipboard Shizune's pace quickened. "Sakura are you alright?" she asked from about 8 yards away before she stopped. The soft pitter patter of tear drops forced the younger woman's eyes to widen. "Sa-Sakura?"

"Shizune…Shizune I can't…" came a murmur from behind the clipboard. Shizune step by slow step made her way over to the girl and pulled the clipboard away from her face. "I-I'm so so-sorry…I can-can't do th-this any more…" she sobbed as quietly as she could.

Shizune smiled pulling Sakura into a light hug. "Welcome back Sakura. We missed you."

**It's a promise.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter one completed. I'll try to stay on a weekly basis but i only have the evenings to write so i may stray from the path. I'll try to keep up with it though.

Criticism welcome. NOT FLAMERS. Positive and Negatives about the story please.


End file.
